Digimon Tamers 02
by digimonfiction
Summary: Los Tamers se reunen para una nueva aventura. Acción,Amistad,Aventura Fantasía e incluso Romance,los elementos que hacen posible este fic
1. Capitulo 1: La llamada del Digimundo

Ese dia,en ese mes que paso hace poco que ellos,especialmente el mio,Guilmon,se fueron,mi vida volvio a ser normal...o por lo menos eso crei.  
Fue otro de esos dias normales luego de la escuela,pasando por ese parque que queda cerca de mi hogar y del viejo refugio de Guilmon,y paso algo extraño.  
En ese momento vi a unos niños jugando fuera de su refugio,y como me entro nostalgia,entre a ese lugar,al que Guilmon solia llamar "Hogar"  
Mientras miraba,empece a recordar un poco sobre el,como por ejemplo,la primera vez que dijo mi nombre le agrego un mon al final ,habia quedado esos dias en que yo temia que Guilmon evolucionara cada vez mas y mas grande.  
En ese momento,el lugar donde el cavo esa vez que descubrimos como entrar al digimundo,empezo a brillar,mire ese ese mismo momento escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien gritaba mi esos casos siempre llamo a Henry,ya que el esta mas experimentado en ese tipo de cosas.  
Henry me dice:

-¿Recuerdas que este lugar era la entrada al Digimundo,no?-

-Si-Respondi

-¿Y ademas me dijiste que escuchabas a alguien decir tu nombre a lo lejos,en este exacto lugar?

-Si,aunque esa voz se escuchaba como la de Guilmon.  
-Entonces podriamos decir que te llama desde ese lugar,el Digimundo

-Claro,pero ¿para que me querra?  
-Supongo que es porque te extraña ,o porque algo pasa en ese mundo,creo que,si tu Digimon te llama,debes investigar

-Henry?!,esa es la voz de mi querido Henry?!- Escuchamos tambien a lo lejos

-Takato,Henry,Rika,Hirokazu,Kenta,Ryo,Ai,Mako,Suzie-Escuchamos todo eso al mismo tiempo

Llamamos a todos los tamers,incluso a Juri,aunque ella no tiene un Digimon,en un tiempo tuvo uno,eso a ella se lo dire cuando sea tiempo.  
Ya todos reunidos en el refugio,les contamos lo sucedido,Rika nos habla y nos dice

-Creo que nos iremos al Digimundo otra vez

-Asi se cree- dice Henry

-Que bien,no veo la hora de ver a Guardromon-Dice Hirokazu

-Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras Digivices-Digo yo

Todos responden "si"

Explicamos a nuestros padres que tendremos que viajar al que tenemos suerte de que hoy empiezen las vacaciones de invierno Al otro dia,ya habiendo empezado las vacaciones de invierno,nos decidimos,incluyendo a Juri, a empezar nuestro viaje al Digimundo

-Uno,dos,y...tres!-gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Nuestro viaje al Digimundo empezo


	2. Capitulo 2: El regreso de Leomon

Nuestro viaje habia empezado,y estabamos decididos a afrontar los peligros de ese mundo que conociamos mejor que cualquier otro lugar.

Nos encontrabamos en el Digimundo.  
-Woah,por fin,llegamos- les digo yo a todos.  
Frente a mis ojos veia la cara de principio pense que era una ilusion,pero cuando me pare lo vi en todo su esplendor -Takato?-Me dijo Guilmon -Guilmon?  
-Si! Volvio volvio volvio!-Exclamaba

Yo no lo podia creer,me alegre tanto al verlo,lo extrañe demasiado,tal vez muy demasiado.  
Todos saludaban a sus camaradas y me pregunto para que estamos aqui

-Traje esta laptop,me la dio mi papá,me enseño todo lo relacionado con los Digimon-me dice Henry

-Eso nos sera de gran ayuda-digo

Cuando de repente Rika nos dice

-Las digivices!  
Pasaba que las digivices cambiaban de forma y ya no se llaman Digi-poder,sino. que se llama Digi-estatus,tenian una forma rectangular simple ,muestra los datos de los digimon y permite hacer cambio de carta

El de Juri decia algo extraño,decia "Datos de Digimon cargados,preparando conectividad con restauracion fisica "  
Todos lo mirabamos y nadie lo entendia hasta que Henry nos dijo

-Ahora que lo recuerdo mi papá le instalo a mi laptop esa aplicacion,pero no supe de que servia-

-La verdad yo tampoco se de que se trata pero hay que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer-dice Juri

Probamos la conectividad y la Digi-estatus y el laptop lanzaron una potente datos se empezaron a unir,formando la silueta de un Digimon

Todos miramos sorprendidos al Digimon que se formaba.  
Tengo la corazonada de que es alguien que conocemos,que ya habiamos visto antes.  
El suelo empieza a temblar,en especial una montaña, la mirabamos asustados,excepto Juri,quien estaba concentrada en los datos que formaban a ese Digimon

AH!-grito Juri

Todos la miramos asustados,otra vez.  
Pasaba que ese Digimon se habia terminado de formar,y era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Leomon,por ese momento tuve razon,ya que antes habia dicho que era alguien que conocia.  
-Leomon-Dice Juri

-Juri,he vuelto,pero ¿como?-  
-Ya lo descubri!-Nos dice Henry -El Digi-Estatus de Juri tenia guardados los datos de Leomon,y gracias al restaurador fisico,le devolvimos la forma a Leomon-  
La montaña que mirabamos hace un rato se rompio sorpresivamente,y salio un Digimon El analizador nos dio su informacion:  
BlackWarGreymon

Del tipo Virus

Nivel Mega

Su tecnica es Terra Force

Con Guilmon hicimos la Matrix Evolucion y nos transformamos en Gallantmon.  
Tenia que igualarlo ya que soy del nivel mega,y mega es el ultimo,si yo fuera,como por ejemplo,de nivel Ultra,no seria nada contra un mega,aunque hay diferencia de poder,depende de cuanto poder y esfuerzo se ponga.

Lanza Real!-Grite y realize

Ese ataque que use fue muy potente,aunque no quiero ser el unico que se quede con el enemigo

-Vamos,no se queden ahi parados,Ataquen!-Les Dije

Renamon y Rika,Henry y Terriermon y Ryo y Cyberdramon Matrix Evolucionaron en Sakuyamon,MegaGargomon y Justimon respectivamente,  
Lopmon digievoluciono en Antylamon Mientras que Guardromon,MarineAngemon y Leomon atacaban sin evolucionar e Impmon Evoluciono a Beelzemon.  
Cañones de Doble Impacto!-Grito y realizo Beelzemon

Ese ataque que uso Beelzemon fue eficaz,aunque aun asi no podemos derrotar a ese virus.

-MegaGargomon,atacalo-Le dije a MegaGargomon

-Que?! Estas Loco?!-Me dijo

-Tu tambien,Leomon-le dije a Leomon

-No creo que sea muy eficaz,es muy fuerte.-Me respondio

-No dejes que ese negativismo se apodere de ti,tu puedes-Le dijo Juri

-Pero,Juri- Respondio Leomon

-Solo Hazlo!-Le respondio Juri

-Mega Bazucas!-Grito y realizo MegaGargomon

Ese ataque por poco lo derrota,lo dejo muy dañado,pero ahora es el turno de Leomon

Leomon salto y grito

-Golpe del rey Bestia!-Grito y realizo Leomon

BlackWarGreymon exploto y se convirtio en datos que se repartieron entre todos.

Yo,y todos los que Matrix Evolucionaron nos separamos de los cuerpos de nuestros Digimon,estamos cansados,e iba a estaba despierto y me dice:

-Oye Takato

-Que?

-Como se te ocurrio la forma de derrotar a BlackWarGreymon?

-Es facil,pense sobre los atributos y recorde que BlackWarGreymon es un Digimon Tipo Virus,mientras que MegaGargomon y Leomon son del tipo Vacuna,y los tipo vacuna le ganan a los del tipo virus.

-Gracias,Guilmon tratará de dormir

-Si,es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora

Guilmon y yo dormimos en paz

Mañana descubrire la respuesta a esa pregunta


End file.
